License to Hunt
by DSCWin
Summary: The Winchesters are thrown into a new type of case that involves Christina's adopted grandparents. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a prompt from one of my colleges here on Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

"Why are we heading for this place again?" Dean Winchester asked as he eased his '67 Chevy Impala to a stop, in front of a small brown rambler just in the back hills of Savanna Georgia.

"Because you've got to meet my grandparents." Dean's younger sister, Christina Winchester said from the back seat. "They're not as boring as you might think."

"Question why didn't you come and live with them after your parents died?" Sam asked as they all climbed out of the car. "Not that it's a bad thing. I'm just curious."

"Because my grandparents always changed their number." Christina said walking up the cobblestone walkway and knocked on the front door. "Now please behave, and don't feel embarrassed if my grandmother assumes one or both of your are my boyfriends. I haven't spoken to them in years."

"How do you know they're still alive?" Dean asked and Christina was about to answer when the door creaked open and a woman in her late sixties opened the door wider.

"Oh, my Lola Bunny!" The woman wrapped her arms around Christina's neck. "My goodness you've gotten big!"

"Hey Nanna!" Christina said a smile spreading wider. "She's alive." She said towards Dean who shrugged before walking inside the door after Christina and the older woman.

"Hank!" The older woman screamed walking into the livingroom. "Hank, our little Lola Bunny's here!" A man the same age walked quickly from an office door just down the hall.

"Lola Bunny!" The older man said throwing his arms up in the air. "My goodness you've..." He stopped and pushed her at arms length away. "No way you're Lola Bunny."

"Cliched Poppa." She said with a giggle.

The older man looked up at Sam and Dean who were standing awkwardly in the entry way placing their hands in their jacket pocket. "Hank Ness." He shook both of their hands. "Now which one of you got this little woman here to settle with?"

"Uh...she's not with us...not like that..." Dean and Sam stammered trying to find the right words to not give the wrong impression on themselves or younger sister.

"Poppa, they're my brothers, Sam and Dean." Hank looked down at his granddaughter and smiled up at Sam and Dean. "I'm gonna see if Nanna needs help in the kitchen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you boys." Hank said shaking their hands. "So you're taking care of my little Lola Bunny then?"

"Uh, Lola Bunny?" Dean asked feeling weird calling his sister that.

"She loved that Space Jam movie." Hank said motioning towards the couch. "She took up Basketball after wards. She was a natural. Then the accident with her leg...she cried for three months straight. But I still call her Lola Bunny because she was a trooper after wards took up fighting then...can't remember much after that."

"Poppa you should tell them your story about your friend and the alligator." Christina said walking with a couple of glasses of ice tea and handed them to her brothers.

"They don't want to hear that Lola Bunny," Hank said with a grin. Sam and Dean took a sip from their glass feeling strange in their current state.

"Poppa please." Christina pressed taking a glass of tea and sitting next to Dean on the long couch. "Tell the story."

"Another time," Hank said, much to the pouting of his granddaughter. "So what do you boys do for a living?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other then over at their sister who glanced over but raised her glass to her lips to not say anything. "We do jobs here and there." Dean replied and Sam nodded.

"I see. Must be some life. If my granddaughter is palling around with you."

"I'm glad you approve." Christina said with a smile. "But we're only in town for a job and, since we finished we decided to look you and Nanna up."

"Well, it's getting dark and I hear a certain bed with Magic Fingers calling me so," Sam and Christina watched as Dean finished his ice tea before jumping to his feet. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but we have to leave."

"Of course." Hank smiled standing up to wrap his arms around his granddaughter's frame before releasing and walking up to both Sam and Dean. "You two take care of her now."

"We will, sir." Sam said shaking Hank's hand.

"Hank please." Hank said with a smile.

"Well..." Dean smiled waving goodbye to the two older couple. "Hank, it was a pleasure to meet both of you and have yourself a wonderful day." He gently tapped both of his siblings shoulders. "Come on please."

"One minute." Christina handed her grandpa a small piece of paper. "Just in case you want to call me."

"I'll keep a hold of it. Thank you." Christina wrapped her arms around the older man's waist. "Don't be a stranger now." He whispered pulling his granddaughter in tighter.

"I'll try not." She said with a smile. "Bye Nanna!" She called since her grandmother was still in the kitchen.

"Bye Lola!" The older woman's answer came back. "Come back soon!"

"We'll try Mrs. Ness!" Dean called grabbing his sister's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Dammit!" Dean grumbled as they were now walking quickly towards the Impala.

"What?" Sam and Christina both asked.

"She had just pulled out an apple pie out of the oven." Their older brother said looking very disappointed.

"Oh, my God!" Christina said with a drunken smile on her face as she climbed into the back of the impala. "Nanna Ness' apple pie is to die for. She marinates the apples in a butter rum mix then she caramelizes them before she bakes them then she places them in the pie crust which she makes by scratch and then she bakes it perfectly until the cru-"

"Stop it!" Dean begged turning on the Impala once he climbed into the drivers seat. "You're making me want to come back for another visit. But I don't want to. Old people make me nervous."

"Says you." Christina said looking around the neighborhood of her grandparents as they drove towards the hotel. "Hey you think we can stay just for one more day? I really want to see them again."

"We'll see." Dean said pulling onto the main street.

"If you're a good girl." Sam added and Christina gently slugged both her brothers shoulders each of them having smiles on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Christina woke up in the middle of the night with her phone buzzing beside her head. She rubbed at her eyes quickly trying to see what the time read on the alarm clock that sat beside her sleeping brothers. The number on her cellphone screen was one she didn't recognize and quickly answered it. "Hello?" She whispered quickly jumping to her feet and rushing towards the hotel door grabbing the door key so that she wouldn't disturbed her brothers which began to stir in their sleep.

"Christina." Hank's was deep and calm and when he had spoken her name she knew something was upsetting him. "Make sure to bring an umbrella it's going to rain."

"Poppa, I don't-"

"I've taken up bird watching at the park every day at noon. Please meet me there. I would love to see you enjoying my hobby." The call ended suddenly making Christina stare blankly at the impala that sat and popped and groaned as it slept in the empty slot. Her finger hovered over the call button desperately wanting to get more answers. She glanced around pulling her arms closer as the night time air brushed at her skin. She leaned up against the door trying to wrap her head around the strange phone call that when Dean opened up the door, from the soft pounding of her head hitting the metal frame and the fact his sister wasn't on the couch, she fell up against his chest.

"What the hell?" he asked seeing her jump and look at him her eyes wide. "It's nearly four in the morning. I hear a thunking sound coming from the door and you're missing."

"Well, you can alert the police that you've found me." She said taking a slow breath in calm her wild acting brain. "Dean can I borrow the car for a few? I need to go buy myself an umbrella."

"Can it wait until morning? I don't think any store's open. And would you need an umbrella? It's the hottest time of the year in this place."

"Dean, I can't explain it but I just need an umbrella. Please may I borrow the car. Just for a few minutes and I'll never ask to drive the car again. Unless it's to take you and Sam to the hospital because you've gotten hurt on a case that leaves me to fend for myself take care of you two and to-"

"Alright!" Dean groaned rubbing his eyes from the sleep. "Left-"

"Left hand pocket of the jacket, I know." Christina finished shivering slightly. "I'm gonna borrow your jacket too!"

 **~License to Hunt~**

Christina sat on an exposed bench in the park by herself the umbrella she had purchased earlier that morning sat beside her. She glanced down at her phone to see it was nearly noon. She glanced up when she felt a drop of water on top of her head and she quickly grabbed her umbrella and opened it up shielding herself from the rain that had begun right as the large town clock began to chime noon. 'That was very lucky.' Christina thought as she felt her cellphone begin to buzz in her pocket. She was reaching down to answer it when she heard someone walk up and sit down next to her.

"Lovely weather we're having." It was a male voice to which she recognized as her grandfather but as she opened her mouth to acknowledge his arrival but what he said made her close her mouth tight. "He is watching." She was about to ask 'who' but Hank Ness patted her shoulder. "You must keep this safe. He will want it. Go back to my house. Tell Sue that you're wanting to borrow my computer. She will know what that means. I love you Lola Bunny."

The small box that was shoved in Christina's hands seemed to grow hot in her grip as she was left alone on the park bench the sound of the rain slowly stopped and she slowly closed her umbrella. As she had she looked around and saw that it had indeed rained a bit but she could have sworn she heard something humming to the right of her. She shook her head quickly looking down at the box she held before pocketing it before rushing back to the parked impala she had once again begged Dean to let her drive.

 **~License to Hunt~**

"No, we can't just go back to your grandparents. This isn't a case for us." Dean said shoving his clothes inside his duffel bag.

"Dean, someone is troubling my grandpa. We need to do something. What if it goes after my grandma?" Christina pulled at Dean's shirt and tossed it across the room trying to stop her brother from packing. Sam was sitting at the hotel table playing on his laptop trying to search for a case. "Sam, please tell me you're at least curious as to what's going on."

"Usually I would say let's go, but Dean's right about this. It's not a case we'd do. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I'll just meet you back in South Dakota." Christina grabbed her backpack and the small box her grandfather had given her at the park. "I'll see if I can bring you a pie or two."

"You know guilt tripping isn't going to work." Dean said seeing his sister walking towards the door and not stopping. "You walk out of here you're on your own."

"Fine. Bye guys." Christina waved goodbye and left. It wasn't until they heard the Impala roaring and driving away, Dean's hands instantly went inside his pockets only to find a note that said, **_Dean I'm sorry. But I'm borrowing your car. C._**

"You bitch!" Dean hollered making Sam jump slightly in his chair. "She took my car."

"Next time hide your keys." Sam said and went back to search for possible cases.

 **~License to Hunt~**

Christina pulled up to her grandparents house when her cellphone began to buzz in her pocket. "Hello?" She answered putting the car into park and turning it off.

"You know that taking my car when you said you won't is pissing me off." Dean growled over the phone. "Come back now!"

"Or you what?" She threatened pulling the box out of her pocket. "Call the police? Dean, I'm your sister. I'm only going to be just a couple of hours. Nanna Ness needs time to bake her butter rum apple pies."

There was silence before Dean grumbled. "I hate you."

"I love you too." Christina said climbing out of the Impala. "And I'll make sure Nanna Ness makes her famous vanilla ice-cream that even would make Sam want some. Okay?"

"Better come through with your promise." Dean said before hanging up.

Christina rolled her eyes and walked up towards the door knocking a few times before seeing that the door was slightly ajar. Instinct took over as she gently pushed the door with her foot while pulling out her pistol to hold it out. "Nanna?" Christina left the door opened not wanting to block her only way out.

There was the sweet smell from her grandmother's apple pie but there was something else too. "Nanna?" She called again carefully walking towards the kitchen the small box still clenched in her hand made it difficult to hold onto her gun. She took a step inside and nearly fainted at the sight of Christina's grandmother laying on the ground her neck at an odd angle a circle of sulfur surrounding her body. Christina's eyes opened wider as she shoved the box into her jacket pocket before taking out her cellphone. She pressed one number and Dean's cellphone began to ring.

"Yeah?" He called sounding a bit annoyed.

"Demons attacked the house. Nanna Ness is dead. Get here quick. This is a case after all." Christina said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Christina didn't know what to do while she waited for her brothers to arrive at her grandparent's house. She had wrapped her grandmother in a sheet from her bed to keep the image of her eyes staring at her at bay. She took in a deep breath when her phone began to buzz in her pocket of her jacket and she pulled it out. The unnamed number came up and she answered it. "Hello." She said her voice shaking with fear and sorrow.

"You have exactly three hours to give me the box your grandfather gave you, or you're going to loose your grandfather."

"Why'd you bring my grandmother into this?" Christina asked glaring at the wall as she fished out the box from her jacket. "She was an innocent."

"She was stopping me from learning all about you." The voice said slowly. Christina imagined the look the guy might have as she took in a deep breath. "But since she won't tell me anything I didn't want her to warn you of what's to come." He let out a dark chuckle before hanging up the phone. She held onto her cellphone her eyes still glaring at the wall before she walked out of the kitchen and towards her grandfather's office clenching her cellphone hard in her hand.

She didn't waste any time turning on the computer before opening the box up and dumping the contents into her hand. A singe flash drive fell into her opened palm and she plugged it into the tower. "Password." The screen said and Christina looked into the box hoping to find a clue to what the password was. Her mind whirled with thousands of possibilities of what the password might be, but one stuck in her head. She stared at the keyboard her fingers trembling as she began to type in Lola Bunny inside the box only to see dots slowly spread across the bar. She took in a deep breath before her pinkie pressed hard on the enter key. For a second she feared that she may have made a mistake when the screen went dark.

"Christina?!" Dean's voice made her jump as she made a sound to tell her brothers where she was. They walked into the office and stared as she began to move the mouse until it rested on the only folder that was on the flash drive. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out what why someone would be stalking my grandpa." She said her eyes narrowed in concentration, before her eyes lowered, "and kill my grandma."

"Sulfur." Sam said he must have gone to the kitchen to find the body still laying there.

"Look we don't have much time here." Dean said trying to pull his sister from the computer. "I'm pretty sure your grandparent's neighbors have heard all this commotion."

"Dean, I can't leave." Christina found a document alone in the folder and she double clicked it. "My grandpa told me to keep this safe. But what that was I don't know."

"We'll look at it back at the hotel, hell we can look at it when we get out of dodge."

"Dean I can't leave my grandpa. He's in trouble. You'd do the same thing if this was your grandpa."

"Christy," Sam said as she began to wait for the document to open. "We need to get out of here. I'll let you borrow my computer but you got to leave now."

"Sam I'm not leaving!" She began to read the document before seeing it was nearly sixty pages long and it was filled with random words that didn't make any sense. She tried to make sense when she heard a soft beeping sound coming from the flash drive. A small notification asked if she wished to print the pages. She clicked yes and instantly the printer began to shoot out the pages.

"Okay, I have never seen a printer act like this." Dean said walking over towards the printer and gathered the pages. When the notification stated all the pages have been complete the flash drive began to smoke inside the tower. Christina reached down to take it out but the plastic burned her skin making her pull her hand back. A small piece of melted plastic stuck to her hand. Soon the tower burst into flames making all three Winchesters to quickly leave the room and out the front door.

All three of them watched as the house quickly became consumed by the flames that left nothing but a smoldering frame of a house. "Come on lets get out of here." Dean said before dragging his sister and brother towards the Impala.

 **~License to Hunt~**

As Dean drove the Impala through town as inconspicuous as possible Sam began to try and make sense of the sixty pages that was printed before the flash drive caught on fire. He was shaking his head as he couldn't figure out what was going on. Dean glanced in the rear view at his sister who was pulling on the small plastic scab that came off with some of her skin causing blood to pool on the edge of her palm. She stared at the blood before she pressed the sleeve of her jacket on top smearing the blood into the fabric.

"You going to be okay?" He asked and she slowly nodded. "Alright Mr. Wizard what's with the papers?"

"Can't make any sense of it." Sam said tossing the stack of papers on the seat next to him. "It's nine miles of crazy."

"Dean stop the car please." Dean was confused until he saw his sister covered her mouth and quickly pulled over. Christina pushed open the door and ran towards the back of the car expelling everything that was in her stomach. She had just felt sick to her stomach since she had pulled off that piece of plastic and didn't think anything of it until she felt her knees buckle as she fell to the ground. She didn't make a huge deal with her skinned knees as she just wanted to have her stomach stop churning.

Tears and sweat slid down her face until she heard two sets of car doors opening and then closing behind her. She wiped a shaky hand across her mouth before she let out another gut wrenching dry heave. "Christy?" Dean asked slumping to his knees and placed a hand gingerly on her shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I...I don't know." Christina managed to push out before she slumped into his side her eyes fluttering as her body just started to weaken. "Some...thing was on that flash drive." She said weakly as Dean and Sam both helped her to her feet. "D...S..." Her body went limp in their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Christina twitched as something cool was gently placed on her forehead. "So she just passed out?" Her body stiffened as it was her grandmother's voice that was next to her.

"Well, Mrs. Ness..." Dean had said nobody noticing the sudden change of Christina's behavior. "She was pulling on a piece of plastic and it was a few minutes after that she felt sick to her stomach.

"Did she throw up at least?" There wasn't an answer so Christina assumed her brothers were nodding. "Well, that's a good thing. That's the sign that her body was rejecting the poison my husband didn't mention to her."

"I'm sorry to go back to this question, Mrs. Ness." Sam's voice was polite like usual making Christina feel slightly embarrassed like when she was brought back to Bobby's after she had been passed out drunk and was carried back by her boyfriend, Stan, back when they were dating. "But how was it that you survived the fire?"

"Well, you see before Christina came over, Hank had called me saying I was in trouble. So I gave myself a concoction that makes it seem that I don't have a pulse. I laid down pretending I broke my neck. But because it works so well, I nearly suffocated. Why did she wrap me in a sheet if you don't mind me asking."

"Because I was going to purify you so you'd pass on." Christina said slowly sitting up holding the washcloth to her head. Both her brothers and grandmother looked worried as she sat up and removed the washcloth before looking over at her grandmother. "What has Poppa gotten into Nanna?"

"I don't know, Lola Bunny." Christina watched as her grandmother let out a long winded sigh and shook her head slowly. "It reminds me back when we first were married. Hank would disappear for weeks on end and come home with cuts and scrapes, and you're mother would keep asking him what happened and he would start spinning stories like the best friend and the alligator."

"Mrs. Ness," Dean cleared his throat but the look that the older woman gave him made him remain silent.

"Please, Dean was it?" Dean nodded. "Alright Dean call me Sue please. Mr and Mrs are great when you first meet, but now that I got to know you and your brother Sam there. I like first names better then the title, and since you're both named Winchester it's kind of hard to tell the difference."

"Okay. I'll try and remember that." Dean said looking over at Christina who slowly climbing to her feet. "Anyways, M..Sue. Was your husband by chance a hunter?"

"Hank never hunted in his life. That's the one thing that turn him off of your father." Sue added with a smiled towards Christina who nodded and walked over towards the pile of papers and picked up about half and sat down at the table. Sam moved over and sat down next to her to help her with the papers.

"No what I mean was does your husband believe in the supernatural?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"Nanna, Dean wants to know if you believe in Demons, Ghost, Werewolves. Stuff from your worst nightmares."

"Well, I believe they might be there. But this is just years of christian upbringing talking."

Nanna, there was sulfur surrounding you in the kitchen when I arrived. Clearly there was a demon inside your kitchen." Christina took in a quick deep breath and let out quickly making her head dizzy before her cellphone began to vibrate beside her bed. Everyone in the hotel room was silent before Dean tossed the cell to his sister. When she caught it in her hand she looked down at the number before answering and placing the phone to the her ear. "You've reached Christina." She said her voice high pitched and perky making her oldest brother wince as she forced a smile on her face. "Leave a message. _Beep_."

"Cute," the voice said not at all amused. "But there is no way someone who watched a grandmother die, their house burn into flames and have a grandfather who is basically is being held and threatened to be killed unless you bring me those papers that you have in your possession." Christina was silent for a second looking over at her brothers and her grandmother when she heard a soft sigh on the other end. "You know why I want those papers? And I know you're listening and you're not your little answering machine. Your grandfather stole those codes from me thirty five years ago. Of course if you ask him he'll say that he saved them from me. Since I was a double agent."

"So you're a spy." Christina said her eyes narrowing down at the papers that had somehow made more sense to her then before.

"I'm surprised you're not seeing the bigger picture." The man on the phone said his voice slick and oily like someone from the past. "Your grandfather is in trouble and you're stating facts. Instead of demanding a meet and greet. You're a heartless bitch." Christina's face stayed solid through the conversation her brothers and even grandmother staying out of it.

"When and where do you want to meet?" Christina asked feeling her stomach tie up in knots as they usually did when she knew something bad was going to happen.

"How about tomorrow, Noon. In a club named The Albatross. You'll give the codes to a man named Sven. He will in turn take you to your grandfather and once I get the codes you'll never hear from me again. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do." Christina said writing down the name and time and date on a pad of paper.

"Oh, and please wear something nice. So I know it's you." The call ended leaving Christina feeling like she was crawling with filth. She placed the phone down on the table and went back to work trying to memorize the words that were on the paper.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked seeing his sister go back to work her face darkening dangerously.

"He wants these codes, in exchange for Poppa's life." She answered her voice devoid of any emotion. "Nanna, I need you to stay here with Sam and Dean."

"Whoa you're not leaving by yourself." Dean said slamming a fist on the table making his sister tremble. "It's too dangerous for you to be by yourself."

"Dean, I got to do this alone."

"Who says. Did he same come alone or did you just assume that he wants you to come alone?"

"Fine. Sam you stay with Nanna, and Dean you come with me, better?" Dean and Sam gave each a look before nodding. "Okay, well, I need to go shopping for a nice dress."

"I'll come with you." Sue said with a smile and standing up grabbing her jacket. "You'll need to have a woman's eye on would fit a club like The Albatross." Christina nodded leaving the boys to look at her as she gathered her jacket from the chair. "Besides I need to grab supplies to make my apple pie."

"Sounds like a good plan." Dean said quickly. Much to the annoyance from Sam.

 **~License to Hunt~**

It was strange for Christina to be walking around an very expensive dress shop instead of the discount store that she and her brothers normally would buy clothes for some of their cases. But this time she was required for something that would make her stick out and so Christina's grandmother, Sue, did just that.

"Nanna, are you sure we can afford something like this?" She asked searching through the racks of dresses just near the far end trying to find the cheapest dress, even that was over a hundred dollars.

"What's this 'we' you keep saying?" Sue said with a soft twinkle in her eyes. "This is my gift for you. Since I missed all those other moments. Like your sweet sixteenth, your graduation. Marriage."

"I'm not married." Christina said a soft glow on her cheeks. "My boyfriend and I just got back together like less then a year ago."

"I'm sorry I assumed. I saw the ring and-"

"It's a promise ring. The one Stan gave me the first time when we started to date." Christina answered before pulling off a nice looking black dress from the rack. "This is nice." She said holding it up to show Sue who nodded slowly looking over the detail before grabbing a soft green color from the rack nearest her. "Try this one too." Christina fought back the gag that played in the back of her throat as she wasn't one for the green color and not the style of dress.

Christina headed towards the changing area and walked behind the curtain to change. "You will come out to let me see right?" Sue asked as Christina dropped her street clothes to the floor.

"You do realize I'm not five anymore." She said picking up the black dress first and unzipping the back.

"I know, but I miss doing this with your mother." She was silent as Christina walked out nervously rubbing her arms her cheeks slowly beginning to glow pink. "Oh, my goodness, you look..." Sue cringed before shaking her head. "Look like you're going to a funeral. No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Christina said before walking back behind the curtain and began to take off the black dress. She winced knowing she would have to now try on the green one and quickly unzipped trying to get it over and done. "Hey, Nanna?" She called as she pulled the arm straps over her bare shoulders.

"Yes?" Sue answered back.

"Can you see if there are other dresses that I could try on? Just in case you don't like this one."

"Already giving the thumbs down?" Sue asked and watched as her granddaughter walked out and held back a cringe. "I have to say it brings out your eyes but you look like a-"

"A pea pod?" Christina finished looking like a sad bride trying to find the perfect white dress for the wedding but nothing was fitting right.

"I was going to say green bean but same thing." Sue glanced back out into the store before rushing out and walking to another dress section before coming back with three more dresses. A red strapless dress, a sapphire dress with thick straps and a Silver sleeveless dress. "Try these on." Christina took the small pile of dresses before once again disappearing behind the dressing room curtain. "Which one are you trying on first?"

"The silver one." Christina answered. After a few minutes of struggling with the zipper Christina walked out and did a small twirl. The dress sculpted her body perfectly as it clung to mid thigh and didn't seemed to tight or loose. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing." Sue said her eyes twinkling once again. "Let me see the other two. This one is a back up just in case."

"I agree." Christina walked back behind the curtain before coming out wearing the red strapless gown that once again fit like a glove but didn't look quite right on her. "It feels nice but I'm too uncomfortable with the fact I'll have to keep pulling my dress up." Sue nodded in agreement. Christina and Sue both shook their heads before Christina once again disappeared behind the dressing curtain and let the red dress fall to the floor.

Sue nervously looked around the room before she heard the curtain get pushed aside and nearly began to cry at the woman that stood in the doorway. The blue thick strapped dress made Christina's hazel eyes nearly pop out of her head giving her the look of a movie star. Even with her hair pulled up in a tight bun the dress made it work well. "You look beautiful." Christina blushed as Sue walked up and threw her arms around her granddaughter. "We found the dresses."

"Dresses?" Christina asked and Sue nodded. "Nanna, you're buying me one dress. Not two."

"No, I'm buying that silver one too. Now get dressed. Your brothers might be worried what's taking us so long." Christina nodded as she walked back inside for the last time and quickly redressed into her street clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was nearly three in the morning when Sam and Dean woke up to something sweet drifting in their hotel room. They're sister was fast asleep on the foldaway with an empty spot next to her. They slowly sat up and stared inside the kitchen area and saw Sue pulling out a fresh pie from the oven. Sam glanced over at Dean who he saw his mouth water even in the darkness.

"Oh, you boys awake?" Sue asked brushing off her flour covered hands on a towel she was using as an apron. "Didn't think my night pass time would wake up anyone." Sue walked over towards the sink and placed her dishes inside.

"I got to say it's kind of nice that you're cooking us some of those pies." Dean said much to Sam's annoyance. "But why are you baking?"

"Oh, this is what I do when I'm nervous about my husband or anyone in my family." Sue walked over towards the boys with two small plates each with a slice of pie. Dean and Sam took their plates before cutting off a piece and each placed it inside their mouths. Even Sam, the one who never liked to eat sweet things very often felt his mouth began to water.

"Oh my god," Dean groaned taking another piece and teased his mouth with the sweet treat. "This is amazing. I can see where Christy gets her cooking talent." He looked over at his sister who was still fast asleep. Sue smiled as she peered down at her sleeping granddaughter.

"Well, she's more like my daughter then me." She said sitting down on a chair besides the foldaway so she won't wake up Christina who moved slightly in her bed before falling still. "Heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, it's kind of nice," Sam said and sensed there was something deep on Sue's mind. "But you seemed to be thinking about something what's up with that?"

"I'm just worried about my Hank." Sue said her eyes slowly feeling up with tears. "This demon you claimed to be in my house, how do you know of such things?"

"We hunt them." Dean said his mouth slightly full of the pie. "Me, Sam and Christy."

"What is up with this club?" Sue said muttering. Sam and Dean looked confused for a second before Sue realized what she had said. "Well, I guess I could tell you two."

"Wait," Sam said before setting his plate of pie on the corner of his bed. "What club are you talking about?"

"My daughter said she used to hunt things like demons, ghosts and werewolves. Of course me and Hank didn't believe her until yesterday." Sue glanced over at Christina who shifted but went still again. "I always thought it was what kids in the seventies did." Sue shrugged before looking at the two men that continued to eat their pieces of pie. "I thought it was what her friends were calling their drugs so that they could be all 'hip' as you kids now say it."

"So her mom was a hunter?" Dean ask glancing over at his sister who continued to sleep.

"Apparently she was." Sue said shaking her head. "But yesterday it seemed that her past was coming after me and Hank."

"What happened?" Sam gently pressed carefully placing his plate of half eaten pie on the nightstand while Dean looked at it when hunger in his eyes.

"I was baking, as I usually did when I got nervous, and yesterday was no different, that was until I got a phone call from Hank, saying he was in trouble. That he was being followed."

"Followed by who?" Dean asked feeling like a little girl as he moved closer interested in the story he was being told.

"A partner of his. But this partner hasn't been seen in nearly forty years. Hank always said that he'd been killed over in Morocco. But of course in his line of work nothings for certain."

"What work is that?" Sam asked glancing over at Dean who had swiped his half eaten pie and was eating it.

"That I don't know if you'll believe. But he was working for the CIA. But I don't think that was completely true. That he was a spy for the United States. But that's probably explains why we had to change phone numbers every couple of months."

"Uh...Shouldn't we have waited until Christy woke up?" Dean asked his mouth slightly full of pie. Both Dean and Sam watched as Sue gently moved a part of Christina's hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"Christina is a smart girl." Sue said taking the empty plates. "But she has too much on her plate already. I don't think she'll completely understand why her we never kept in touch. Just like her parents."

"Speaking of her parents, when was the last time you spoken to them?" Dean leaned in closer he was trying to find out why their sister was so touchy when it came to her parents.

"Oh it had been years." Sue said shaking her head slowly. "I think it was when Christina was hit by a drunk driver when she was twelve right after she started basketball. But after wards Amanda and Jerry just stopped trying to keep in touch. Can't say I blame them. We kept changing our numbers. It's only been three years since we had to change our number. But we couldn't get a hold of Amanda or Jerry."

"Well, according to Christy," Dean started motioning towards his sister, "They were in a car accident and she was alone when she was fourteen."

"That explains a lot." Sue said before standing up and pulling the blanket over Christina's shoulders as it had slid down. "Well, it's pretty early I think we should all get some sleep."

"Yeah." Both Sam and Dean both sat in their beds watching as Sue walked back to the kitchen area and began to wash the small plates. They both laid down before falling asleep on their beds.

 **~License to Hunt~**

Christina had been awake the entire time, listening to her grandmother talking about what her grandfather had done. What her mother had done. Now she knew that both her brothers were trying to use her grandmother to retrieve more information on her. She was lucky they didn't learn more information. She waited until the snores from her brothers and the even breathing of her grandmother beside her, filled the hotel room before she slowly slid out of her bed.

She gathered the two new dresses, a couple hundred dollars from Dean's wallet and walked out of the hotel making sure she had everything before calling a cab. She was going to finish this case herself. She needed to leave because she knew that she will know her brothers will feel awkward they pretended to not know anything about her.

The cab arrived a few minutes later and she gave the cab driver an address of a local computer store her mind buzzed with an idea, that she hoped that would work. The pages she had printed out from her grandparents house was tucked safely in her backpack. She let out a breath, made her purchase in the computer store and then found a hotel across the street from The Albatross club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Christina struggled into the blue dress she was planning on wearing for her encounter with the man that held her grandpa when a jingle from her cellphone made her finish as she reached down and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered seeing the same unnamed number flash on the screen.

"Lola?" Christina's stomach clenched. Her grandpa's voice was weak and raspy as if he'd been screaming for a large amount of time.

"Poppa?" She asked tears slowly spilling out of her eyes.

"You're grandpa's just waiting for you." The dark oily voice of Hank's abductor soon replaced Christina's cellphone. "I hope you look stunning, for that would determine if your grandpa's going to be leaving the club alive."

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint." Christina said trying to sound tough but her voice quivered making the man chuckle darkly. She continued to hold her cellphone to her ear even when the man had hung up. Thoughts of loosing her grandpa made something burn in her stomach and she knew that whatever this guy wanted. He wasn't going to get without handing over her grandpa in one piece.

She picked up her pistol, which she carried with her everywhere, and slid it inside her jacket pocket knowing she might need it to get out of the club, despite knowing she might be arrested in the process. She took in a steady breath as she held onto the flash-drive she was going to be hoping be able to pass as the one her grandpa gave her.

 **~License to Hunt~**

The Albatross Club was not what Christina imagined a double agent spy would want to meet. She knew if she wore the silver cocktail dress she would look like a floating head amongst the same silver decor of the club. She was happy she went with the blue dress as she walked towards the bar. "What can I get you today?" The man behind the bar. His hair was silver or to Christina's lack of sleep from the night before, he could be bald with three diamond studded earrings in his left ear lobe.

"Can you give me a double whiskey. Then a Milwaukee Best please." The bar tender gave her a strange sideways look as he was used to serve girly drinks instead of the real hard stuff.

"Here you go." the bar tender slid over the glass of whiskey with a Milwaukee Best bottle next to it. Christina searched through her jacket pocket, careful not to pull out her pistol before she heard a throat being cleared.

"Her drinks are on me." She tensed and slowly turned to face her brother, Dean who looked like he was forcing a smile so that he wouldn't snap and blow her cover.

"Thanks." She said blushing as she slammed back the whiskey in one take before chugging down the beer. "I'll pay you back." As she placed her empty bottle of beer on the bar.

"No, need pretty lady." He snarled grabbing her arm gently as soon as the glass left her hand. "Let's go sit and talk." Dean walked over towards a small table near the exit and placed his younger sister in a chair still in view for whomever had his sister on edge. "Care to explain why you left?"

"I thought I could handle this alone." Christina said not liking the fact the club was not as loud and full as she would like. "And I still believe that I could." She wouldn't look up at her brother but instead she glanced around the club.

"That's not the reason you left by yourself to find another hotel." Dean said leaning in closer. Even though he didn't know her very well, only a little over a year, she acted the same way their brother Sam would when he would try and hide a dark secret. "What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing Dean." She said and sat up straighter as three men walked out from a hallway one wearing a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants and a black silk shirt. His hair was black with dark gray specks in thick lines. The other two were obviously bodyguards wearing short sleeved tight black shirts, black pants and they were even being indoors both of the bodyguards were wearing sunglasses.

"I take it that's our guy." Dean announced seeing the three guys look around the club until they rested on Christina and Dean who sat up pulling at his jacket over his third day in the a row long sleeved shirt. Christina stared at the table trying to find courage

The two watched as the man in the blue suit slowly walked up to them and stood next to Christina who slowly looked up at the three men. "I take it you're the Miss Christina that my friend Hank keeps talking about." His voice sounded more oily in person making Dean clear his throat before sitting up straighter silently sizing up the man in the blue suit. "Lovely dress, but I bet you look even more ravishing with nothing on." He gently picked up Christina's hand gently before pressing his lips to her skin. She shivered clearly uncomfortable with the act.

"Care to drop her hand?" Dean growled seeing the look of pure disgust on his sister's face.

"Of course." The man dropped her hand before snapping his fingers. The two bodyguards took their places behind Christina and Dean making them both look at the man in the blue suit before another couple of snaps and the people who were inside stood up and leave, including the bartender. "I hope you don't mind if we do this next part away from the prying eyes of the public. The door clicked shut before both Christina and Dean had bags placed over their faces.

"August," the man behind Christina stated holding back Christina's arms back. "Do you think she's wearing a wire?"

"She might." The man in the blue suit, who they now know it was August said and Christina could almost hear a smile spreading across his face.

"May I check once we get back?"

"You touch my sister I will shoot you in the head!" Dean screamed and judging by the grunts and groans the man who held onto Dean was having a hard time. Christina just remained calm which was difficult. She needed to keep her plan in motion as she felt herself being dragged across the club floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Christina felt her hands being tied up with zip-ties behind her as she was forced inside a vehicle. She felt herself being pushed towards the floor of the car and the sudden pressure as Dean was pushed next to her. The sudden loud sound of a trunk lid being slammed shut made Dean start to move back and forth trying pushing Christina up against the back of the trunk.

"Dean, calm down." She said softly trying to move until she was sitting up but a sudden bump from the car caused her to fall directly onto Dean's head making his groan in pain. "Sorry." She cried but managed to move her fingers underneath Dean's bag and lift it off his face. She moved her fingers around until she felt the edges of the duct tape over his mouth. "Okay, get ready. Three, two-" another bump in the car's journey made the duct tape come off Dean's mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean spat before pushing his sister off of him. "Bend down so I can get the bag off of you." Christina tried to move when she decided to just lay on top of Dean's chest as a third bump made the back of her head hit some part of Dean's face. By the groan she guessed it was his nose.

"Sorry," Dean heard his sister say. "I think it's safe to say we won't be leaving this trunk."

"Well, at least I can see where we end up." Dean said trying to be positive which was strange for both brother and sister. "I think you're starting to rub off on me."

"Dean," Christina said slowly freezing as she could feel the car slow down. "I don't want to rub off on anything."

 **~License to Hunt~**

Christina didn't know when she had fallen asleep but when she woke up slowly she found herself tied to a chair, still wearing the blue dress, but she knew the flash-drive she had placed inside her bra, was missing and she shivered at the thought of the handsy bodyguard ,that wanted to give her a thorough wire check, was the one that fished the flash-drive out of her bra and she shivered. She was happy that now she didn't have the bag over her head but seeing she was alone in the room made her feel a bit overwhelmed.

A door opening followed by a man dressed in the same black tee-shirt and black jeans as those that took her and Dean from the club, walk in and stood arms cross against his chest as the man in the blue suit walked in. Christina felt the man's eyes undress her with his eyes as he played with the flash-drive with his long fingers.

"I hope you enjoyed your little nap." The man said with a glint in his eyes. "Let me take this moment to properly introduce myself." Christina shifted in her seat trying to break the ties around her wrist but only felt blood trickle down her arms. "My name is August Roth Spengler." He lifted his hand towards her but looked hurt when she wouldn't move just glare up at him. "My, you must make your grandparents proud. I thought Hank would have taught you manners."

"Well, it's kind of hard to shake hands when ones hands are tied to a chair making it difficult to move." Christina said her voice dropped dangerously low as she continued to glare. "So if you want a handshake untie my hands, please."

August started to laugh as he walked back and leaned up against the further wall behind his guest. "You certainly have a sense of humor, Miss- I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name?"

"Bowie." Christina said quickly.

"Miss Christina Bowie?" August questioned moving towards her back sending his warm breath to cause the hairs on her neck to stand up. "Sounds a bit made up. After we talked to the man that was with you." Christina's breath started to quicken as she imagined what they would have done to her older brother, Dean. "He wouldn't talk much after the beating he's getting but, he said enough to make me tell them not to kill him."

"So why are you keeping me tired up?" She asked trying to remain as calm as she was in the club. "Because I know that you're about to ask me something and I don't think I can help you if you don't let me go."

"All in good time, Miss Bowie." August cooed leaning beside her face his hot breath making her shiver. "But I do have to say this isn't going to be easy since you and your brother are here and there's no way for you to escape."

"I believe there is." Christina's head twisted towards the door as she saw her other brother Sam standing a gun pointed at August who tried to stay cool even though she could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. "Release my sister and I won't pump this clip into your head."

"Alright, fine." August bent down and untied Christina's wrist before stepping back letting his captive to run and hide behind her brother. "How did you find her?"

"Well, if we told you it wouldn't be fun." Sam said pushing his sister back towards the door. As Christina exited the room she noticed several forms laying wiggling and muffling with her grandmother crackling her knuckles before giving Christina a smile. "Go!" Sam yelled as he closed the door. Christina watched through the little hole as August smiled smugly and shook when she saw his dark brown eyes and turned black before black smoke filled the room but she couldn't say where it was going for she was pulled around the corner and out the backdoor of a one story warehouse.

"Come on let's go!" Dean screamed from next to his car. He had a few bruises but still looked well enough to drive. "Hank needs to get some help fast!" Christina rushed towards the back door and saw her grandpa sitting up against the other window blood and bruises covering his face. "Sue in the front." Sue nodded and slid in between Dean and Sam as Christina climbed into the back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Christina was happy to finally be able to wear pants again as she slipped into her jeans, a spaghetti strap tank top and pulled her large sweatshirt hoodie on. She stood and stared at herself in her mirror and saw the wear and tear she had worrying about her grandpa as he laid unconscious in the combined room of the hotel, Sam and Dean had purchased before helping Hank to the bed for Sue to look over him. The soft tapping on the bathroom door made Christina quickly wash her hands and walk outside seeing the bloody bruised up face of Dean.

"You do realized he took that flash-drive don't you?" He said as she moved past him to sit down at the table to borrow Sam's laptop computer that was buzzing as she had him scan and document in a small letter she had placed on in notepad app on his computer.

"Yeah, I do." Christina said her eyes dancing across the screen as Sam was writing down random words on a notebook pad of paper. "But if he were to plug it in and open up the document he was going to a computer virus that would eat every memory he had on his hard drive and back ups." She looked over at Sam who handed her a half a sheet of paper.

"That's what I got in every page that we had." He said leaning back in his chair. "Does any of that makes sense to you?"

"Well, I can see that those numbers and letters at the top are coordinates for a small island off of Brazil." Christina said opening up a web browser and began to type the coordinates into the search engine. "But the rest I have no clue."

"What does this have to do with what just happened back there?" Dean asked pulling out a cold pack from the tiny freezer they had in their room, and placed it on his left cheek.

"Well, that August 'what's his bucket', said was that Poppa gave me codes to something. Must be a secret rendezvous or just something that doesn't make any sense to me." She read over the lines over and over again until the door leading to the adjacent hotel room opened and Hank stood staring at the three Winchesters his face looked like he was attacked by a weed-wacker as his cheeks nose and neck looked cut up and stitched together roughly.

"And what are you three doing?" Hank's voice was raspy as though he'd been screaming for hours.

"Just trying to solve the clues you gave me." Christina said before she stood up and walked over to the corner of the room pulling her backpack up on the bed to pull out another notebook. "We found out there's coordinates for something in Brazil. Any idea what that could be?"

Hank slowly nodded, his face wincing slightly. "It's a tracing facility for spies."

"So it's really like James Bond then?" Dean asked and Hank shook his head slowly.

"James Bond is a fictional character, but the concept is still true."

"So why did you give me this information in the first place?" Christina asked rubbing her neck as she sat down next to Sam who had pulled the laptop until it was in front of him.

"Because I knew it would be safe with you." Hank said. "Who would suspect a civilian with important government information?"

"But when you handed me the flash-drive you said he was watching." Hank sighed deeply before sinking down on the bed's corner. "Where you talking about August what's his face?"

"August Roth Spengler." Hank said nodding. "I thought he was dead the last time I saw him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, the last time I saw August it was on a cliff fighting one our old supervisors. They both went over the the edge and two hours later I found both of their bodies."

"Why was he fighting your supervisor?" Dean asked taking a swig from a whiskey bottle he had purchased a few hours before.

"He was trying to expose the facility in Brazil." Hank told them and motioned for the bottle which Dean happily handed over before Hank was handed a plastic cup by Christina who poured him a two finger cup of the whiskey before taking a quick swig and handed back to Dean.

"Then why don't we call them and warn them?" Christina said.

"Because they don't have the number. But you could go and explain it to them in person."

"You mean go to Brazil to talk to them by myself?" Christina asked and Hank shook his head slowly.

"Your brothers could come too." Hank said. "I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

"Well, it's not like they can't come," Christina said with a shrug. "Dean doesn't like airplanes and Sam's not so good with his Spanish."

"Portuguese, actually." Hank corrected softly. "Do you know Portuguese?"

"I know a few to get by." Christina said.

"Well, that's not going to help you." Hank sighed before the adjacent door opened and Sue walked in pulling on a jacket. "Sue, you still have my passports?"

 **~License to Hunt~**

"I'm still not liking the fact that you're going to Brazil by yourself." Dean said as he watched his sister pack up her backpack with a few clothes. "What if something were to happen?"

"Then it happens." Christina snapped as she tossed her backpack over her shoulders. "But I'm not going to be alone. I'll have my grandpa and that's the importance."

"What happened to Poppa?" Hank asked as he walked he had borrowed Dean's duffel bag and leaned up against the door frame.

"You're still Poppa, just when I'm talking about you I say grandpa." Hank nodded and left the room closing the hotel door behind him. "Where's that extra vial of Holy Water?" She asked and Sam handed her the flask where she placed it in her jacket pocket. "Hopefully I can figure this stuff out." She said with a sigh. She quickly hugged her brothers who whispered that they hoped that Hank could be trusted, even if he was someone she grew up with, they couldn't help but think that things could easily turn bad with her being so far away.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is going to have some Portuguese and I will be translating as close as possible. the phrases will have a "*" at the end and I'll have all the translations in the order they come so they're easy to understand.**

 **Chapter Nine**

The night air was thick with humidity as Christina and Hank walked down the small private plane's ladder and both saw a silver car sitting alone headlights blinding them as they swung their bags over their shoulders. The passenger front and back driver side doors opened and two dark clad people climbed out.

"Boa noite. Como você está gostando do tempo?*" The smaller of the two dark clad figures said.

"Está tudo bem. Embora ainda precise de um guarda-chuva.*" Hank said slowly his voice barely changing in pitch.

"E quanto a garota? Ela pode não ser um de nós.*" The second one asked and even though she couldn't understand completely, Christina felt her nose start to tickle.

"Ela está comigo. Ela é minha neta.*" Hank said wrapping an arm around Christina's shoulders. " Ela pode ser confiável.*"

"Faça-a provar.*" The first one said and Christina felt placed on the spot as Hank and the two figures were looking at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Christina whispered before she realized that she was to prove she was with her grandpa. " Meu nome é Christina. Meu avô e eu precisamos que você confie em nós.*" The figures looked at each other before nodding and the area around Christina and Hank went darker as bags were placed over their heads.

~License to Hunt~

Christina and Hank were silent as the car, they were in, moved off the main street and onto an uneven road. Christina, having been with her brothers for a year and had gotten very close, silently began to count the seconds to make sure she could mentally map where she was from the airport.

The car slowed to a stop and the sound of the window rolling down snapped her out of her concentration. "O pardal voa para o norte para escapar da tempestade no sul.*" There was a few minutes of silence before the car moved forward and the window slowly closed.

"Pegue a garota e coloque-a na sala de conferências.*" Rough hands grabbed Christina's arms as they dragged her out of the car and outside in the humid night air. The rough hands continued to push her until she could slowly feel humid air turn cool and comfortable and she could hear her grandpa grunting and groaning as they took him somewhere.

"Sente-se aqui.*" Christina was set roughly in a chair and the bag on her head was taken off. The sudden shock of the bright lights made Christina blink back the sudden bright spots. She was sitting in a bland grey room, the only thing to try to lighten up the room was a painting of an ocean veiw with a lone figure standing on the edge. But that one picture made Christina very depressed.

"Quem é Você?*" The voice was female.

"Christina." Christina said trying to see the person who stood behind her.

"An american." The female voice said again, and Christina watched as a woman with raven black hair and dark brown eyes sat down in front of her folding her delicate hands in front of her. "Forgive the welcoming committee but we had to isolate you and your 'grandfather'," she did the air quotations which made Christina shift and her eyes twitch. "My name is Ana Serpico."

"And you're telling me this because-"

"Because we looked you up before you arrived." Ana said her English was really good which made Christina wonder if she was an American just living in Brazil. "Only a few people know my full name."

"So Ana Serpico isn't your full name?" Christina asked and Ana shook her head. "Why did you separate me and my grandfather?"

"Is he really your grandfather?" Ana asked her brown eyes narrowing trying to see if Christina would lie or tell the truth.

"If you want to be technical he's not. I was as adopted by his daughter. So because of that I am his granddaughter just not blood related."

"I'm impressed." Ana said leaning back in her chair her hands falling to her lap. "Now tell me, what information do you have-"

The lights turned dark and Christina saw Ana jump to her feet and pull out a service pistol and walked over towards, the door leaving Christina still strapped to the chair. "Iniciando lockdown!*" Said a computer type voice.

"What's happening?!" Christina screamed trying to break out of her ties but she could only feel them cut into her soft flesh of her wrist.

"Nossas defesas foram comprometidas. Iniciando a sequência de autodestruição.*" The computer voice echoed again. "Cinco minutos antes de se destruir!*"

"Can you swim?" Ana asked quickly taking a knife she had strapped to her leg cutting Christina's binds and pulled her towards the painting.

"Yes I can swim, but tell me what's going on!"

"I'll tell you once we get you out." Ana gripped the picture and flung it to the floor showing a hollowed out hole with a panel on the wall. "Viva o Brasil!*"

The panel lit up and Christina could hear a soft clicking coming from beneath her and Ana. She could also hear the door open before Christina saw her grandfather standing in the door way. Black eyes replacing Hank's warm brown ones. He had blood coating his hands as he raised his gun and pointed it at Ana. Before he fired the floor beneath Christina and Ana dropped sending the two falling into darkness as the floor above them returned to its regular position.

~License to Hunt~

"Ela vai ficar bem?*" The voice sounded familiar as Christina's vision slowly cleared.

"Sim. Ela vai ficar bem. Você, por outro lado, não vai usar esse braço de vocês a qualquer momento em breve.*" It was another voice Christina didn't recognize but as her vision cleared she saw Ana holding her left arm gingerly in a sling while the man that spoke looked her over. "Ela pode nos entender?*" The man asked as he watched as Christina sat up and fruited her head where a small piece of gauze was placed on her right side temple.

"Barely. Do you know English?" Christina said as she winced when she touched her forehead. "Trying to translate Portuguese so that I can understand or even speak it is making my head hurt worse."

"Your friend is very bossy." The man said his accented English was still hard to understand but it didn't hurt her head nearly as much.

"I'm not bossy," Christina snapped which made her wince again. "Just in a lot of pain. And she is not my friend, no offense, just mere aquaitences."

"John, please leave us for a moment. I'd like to talk to her alone." The man, John, nodded and left the room, leaving Christina and Ana alone to talk.

"Boyfriend?" Christina asked and Ana slowly shook her head.

"He is my older brother."

"And let me guess he doesn't know what you do for a living." Ana nodded her face falling. "Yeah, that's how my brothers feel about me. I've been with them for over a year and they still don't know me."

"You have brothers too? Why weren't they with you?"

"Well, my oldest brother, Dean hates flying. While my other older brother, Sam isn't good at speaking foreign languages. As you can see my Portuguese isn't all that good either. But I knew more then him."

"Sounds like you should call them. Let them know that you're okay."

"I doubt my phone will work. It was in my pocket when we fell through the floor, and if we landed in water I doubt it works." Ana sighed before tossing her cellphone towards Christina.

"Don't worry you cannot be traced." And left the room to give Christina some privacy.

Christina's fingers raced over the numbers before hitting the call button. It rang twice before the other end clicked on as someone answered the call.

"Hello?" Dean's voice made Christina's eyes tear up as she was so happy to hear it.

"Dean?" Christina said gently. "You sound tired did I wake you?"

"Christy?" She could hear the soft groan of rusty bed springs as her brother sat up. "Thank god you're okay. Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts?"

"Well, I can't really call you. We had a slight miss up when we got here to Brazil. So I'm using my friend Ana's cell." She could hear something hard hitting something and Sam's groan of annoyance on the other end. "How's Nana treating you guys?"

"Oh, Sam and I are back in South Dakota. Sue didn't want us to not do our job when Bobby called us for a case."

"Where was she staying at?" Christina asked slowly standing on her feet to walk to the small diety mirror that stood over a small water bowl and pitcher.

"She and Hank had a cabin out in some woods in Georgia. She was going to stay there until you guys came back." Christina felt her heart fall as she could hear her sons muffled voice calling out for Dean.

"Are you guys at my house?"

"Yeah, Bobby is having his house is being fumed for bugs and is off on the road for a couple of days. So we're staying with your boyfriend."

"Okay, well whatever you do, don't tell Alex what you guys do for a living."

"Already said that we're superheros. Oh before you ask, we told Stan and Alex that you had to do a special superhero case away for their safe keeping."

"Thanks for that." Christina slowly took off the gauze that was over her head and saw there was a small cut with seven stitches on it. "Well, I should let you go. It's good talking to you. Stay safe and I'll see if I can call again some other time."

"Please be careful." Dean said before Christina ended the call.

"What do you mean by superhero?" Ana asked making Christina jump.

"It's what me and my brothers do for a living. We-we're superheros sort of."

Ana looked at Christina with narrow eyes. Before shrugging not wanting to dive in deeper into something she was clearly not ready for. "Come with me, you need to tell me what you came here for, and also you need to be able to get our base back."

Christina felt strange as she nodded and followed Ana towards the bedroom door and walked inside a small kitchen, then out the front door to a large farm area near the edge of steep hills that lead to a beach some five hundred feet down. Christina walked over towards the fence that lined the edge and felt like that woman she saw in the painting before she saw Ana motion for her towards a path.

"It's such a beautiful place," Christina said as they made their descent doen the path towards a small cave half way down the mountain side. "What are we-"

"I need to train you so that you can infiltrate the facility to save it. And this is alalso where we can talk freely without my brother finding out what I do."

 **A/N:**

 **Translations are as follows. Some of it might be altered slightly due to translating. But still the point will be across. Sorry.**

 **"Good evening. How do you like the weather?"**

 **"It's all right. Although you (I) still need an umbrella."**

 **"What about the girl? She may not be one of us."**

 **"She is with me. She is my granddaughter."**

 **"Have her prove it."**

 **"My name is Christina. My grandfather and I need you to trust us."**

 **"The sparrow flies North to escape the storm in the South."**

 **"Take the girl and put her in the conference room."**

 **"Sit here."**

 **"Who are you?"**

 **"Initiating (Starting) Lockdown!"**

 **"Our defenses were (are) compromised. Starting the self-destruct sequence."**

 **"Five minutes before it's destroyed!"**

 **"Long live Brazil!"**

 **"Is she going to be okay?"**

 **"Yes. She will be fine. You on the other hand, will not use this arm of yours anytime soon."**

 **"Can she understand us?"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Christina stared at Ana who lowered herself on a rock. Wincing only as her arm bounced slightly in the sling. "Did you break your arm?" Christina asked and Ana shook her head slightly.

"Dislocated it." Ana said. "My brother, was a doctor in the army. He helped me at least place it back in the socket."

"Well, that's good to know that someone has proper medical training." Christina said finding a rock near Ana and sat down. "So why does your brother not know what you do?"

"Because he doesn't want me to be like our father." Ana said her eyes lowering reverently. "He was a spy himself. For many years. Until he was killed in the line of duty. Of course I found his journals and vowed to become one too. To make him proud of me."

"Same here." Christina said sighing. "But my dad wasn't a spy."

"Then how come you were brought to the facility?" Ana asked and Christina could see her move slightly so her good hand could grab the service piece that was placed inside the sling.

"Because my grand-Hank gave me a flash drive with coordinates for that place. And a coded message for a mole that was in there. I always thought it was August."

"August Spangler?" Ana asked her eyes growing wide her good hand dropping to the side. "But he'd been dead for years! He's the one that killed my father!"

"That explains why Hank tried to kill you last night. At least I think it was last night. How long have we been here?"

"Just this morning. The attack was last night." Ana narrowed her eyes trying to see if Christina was telling the truth. "Why was your grandfather trying to kill me and you?"

"Now this is going to be hard to explain. But Hank wasn't trying to kill us himself. His body was poccessed by a demon that has it out for the Brazilian spy network." Christina stood up and began to pace. "Was your father high up like you?" Ana looked at her confused. "What position was your father?"

"He was a team manager." Ana answered hesitantly.

"Just like you?" Ana thought for a second then nodded. "And what are your duties? What do you get access to?"

"Files, locations. But all of it was destroyed when the facility was destroyed."

"Well, just in case it wasn't. What was in those files?"

Ana was silent for a minute before she let out a long sigh. "Files on every agent. Aliases, families locations of their favorite haunts. Everything."

"Okay that could be bad if someone where to get their hands on them." Christina leaned up against the rocks as she felt slightly dizzy. Ana could see that and walked to her side. "I think I need to lay down for a minute. Just got lightheaded."

"My brother said you got a slight concussion. So I don't think sleeping will the best idea."

"I've had worse," Christina said with a slight chuckle as she walked out of the cave and stared at the ocean that thundered at the shore and cliff side. The farm house that sat on top was like it was the center point of a painting. "Ana, you have to tell me where we are from the airport."

"Why?"

"Because your life and even your brothers life will be in danger if we assume it was destroyed."

"How so?"

"Because when a spy facility is overtaken by a demon, there's a giant possibility that they can hack into the computer systems."

"But demons aren't real." Ana said starting to walk up the small trail back to the house. "Are they?"

"If I have to learn to be a spy." Christina said walking and gently clapping Ana on the good shoulder. "Then I'll train you to be a hunter. Like me and my brothers."

~License to Hunt~

"Yeah, Bobby we just got done with the case," Dean said as he leaned back in the hotel chair. He glanced up at his brother who was standing next to the sink brushing his teeth already wearing his sleep ware. "So you have nothing?" Sam turned around toothpaste already bubbling out the side of his mouth before turning back and spitting. "We can't find anything either. But if we do, we'll let you know. Alright bye."

"So Bobby has nothing either?" Sam asked wiping his mouth from any toothpaste residue that might be left behind. Dean shook his head.

"Even Ellen has nothing. Ash can't find any leads on Ole yellow eyes. Jo has nothing too. So we're basically stuck in this one horse town until we leave tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door making Dean sit up pulling his pistol to his lap while Sam walked over pulling his pistol from his pants waste band and carefully opened the door.

"Sue?" Sam asked confused before being pushed back by a very rattled looking Sue Ness, who set down a Tupperware box on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know who to call." Sue said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But I just got off the phone with Hank, he says he's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked sitting up placing his pistol within reach.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked trying to calm down Sue who started to cry.

"Hank can't find Christina anywhere. The place he's at, it was attacked. Everyone was killed except him. He's hoping she's still alive."

"Well, we had a phone call about three days ago. She sounded fine."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. But I'm so worried about Hank. Is there anyway you guys can go and help him?"

Dean breathed in deeply through clenched teeth, making Sue look disapproving over at him. "I'm not big on flying. Especially over seas." Dean admitted but saw Sue sigh before lifting the lid off the Tupperware. Dean's mouth began to water as Sue produced another one of her Butter Rum Apple Pie.

"There will be plenty more if you go." Sue said making Sam nod in approval as he quickly swapped pants.

"I can see where Christina got her negotiation skills." Dean grumbled before sighing in defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Christina jumped awake as ice cold water splashed over her making her sputter. "Olhe o que minha pequena armadilha pegou.*" Christina squinted her eyes as a light began to shine brightly in them. "Diga-me onde esta sua basa, ou eu lhe cortarei os dedos.*"

"Faça o que você quiser. Eu tenho passado por pior.*" Christina said her voice growing dangerously dark.

The light was turned off and the sound of someone walking loudly towards her echoed in the darkness. She felt her hand being gripped, and the unmistakable cool feel of metal being placed underneath the joint just beneath her middle knuckle. "Última chance.*"

"Já sabe a minha resposta. Mas no caso de você esquecer, vá para o inferno!*"

The cool metal pressed harder against her skin and slowly dragged across her skin making Christina take in a closed mouth groan as blood began to trickle out of her finger. "Diga-me agora!*"

"Nunca!*" Christina yelled preparing for the removal of her trigger finger when the blade from the knife left and the cold water returned making Christina's teeth start to clatter.

"Você quer que eu pare?*" The voice was calm and soft as it whispered in Christina's ear. It sounded nervous and scared.

"Não. Estou bem. Você não precisou me cortar.*" Christina said, giving a sideways glance. "Eu estou com fome!*"

Her hands were untied and the light above her turned on causing her to squeeze her eyes a few times before being able to see a plain blue room with a window with a poster board inside to block out the suns rays. "You did very well," Ana said with a wide smile. "I was afraid you were getting a little too into it."

"Sorry, but being a hunter is kind of like being a spy." Christina said as she wrapped a band-aid over her cut.

"How so?" Ana asked as they walked out of the room and into a large sitting room, kitchen and dining area.

"You have to know your target. Have to lie about your name and pretend to be something you're not. Need to be able to withstand torture."

"Do these 'demons' really torture you?" Ana asked as she pulled out the bread with turkey and roast beef.

"Some do." Christina said with a frown. "One tortured my brothers and I by using our dad's body." She watched as Ana began to prepare the food feeling bad for making her do the work, as Ana still had the sling. "Herr let me help with that." She said making Ana sit down while she worked on the food. "No reason to make you work as hard as you do."

"It's how I was raised." Ana said with a sigh. "The hostess always treats their guests with respect."

"You have treated me with respect. You saved my life, fixed my head, brought me to your adorable apartment. Cooked me food. Let me sleep on a bed instead of the couch. It's really amazing and I do appreciate it. But your arm needs to heal. And working as hard as you'd been doing these last couple of weeks isn't that good for it. But it's great you're working it. Don't want your arm to weaken." Ana shook her head slowly as Christina continued to cook. "Okay, have you been studying what I'd been teaching you?" Ana nodded. "Great. How do you weaken, track and kill a Vampire?"

"You weaken a vampire by using-" She let out a slow sigh her eyes closing helping her to concentrate. "Dead man's blood?"

"Are you sure? You don't sound so confident."

"Dead man's blood." Ana corrected with a small nod. "Vampires usually come out at night and then stay inside all day. But sunlight does not kill them it just irratate them." Christina nodded again. "And you kill them by beheading."

"Very good. Demons what way, besides throwing Holy Water at them, what way can you tell if a human is poccessed by a demon? And remember be confident in your answers. A hesitant hunter is a dead hunter."

"Okay." Ana said with a sigh. "You need to say the name of the Lord in latin."

"Which is?" Christina pressed placing the turkey and roast beef sandwich. on a plate in front of Ana and one in front of her.

"Christo." Ana was delighted to see Christina nodding in admiration.

"Last question, how do know you're hunting a werewolf?"

"Missing hearts in mutilated bodies." Christina nodded. "And silver bullet kills them, just like Shapeshifters."

"Glad you've been stuying. Very good."

"Are you really sure you're ready to take the facility tonight?" Ana asked and Christina nodded as she sat down next to her friend. "You could be killed. What would your brothers do in that situation?"

"They'd blame the demon." Christina answered taking a bite of food. "But that's if it is a demon and not just some pycho with a vengeance for your company."

"You told me that your grandfather's eyes were black. Isn't that proof enough that he was poccessed?" Christina smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Yes that is true."

"Then you're dealing with a demon. You also know you're dealing with a demon if you smell sulfur."

"Yep. That is true too." Christina sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Ana I need you to do me a favor." Ana turned and looked at Christina with curiosity. "You go to your brothers farm and you stay there until you hear from me. If you don't in three days, call my brothers and get the Hell out of Brazil. Go to South Dakota and find Bobby Singer. He'd help you and your brother out."

"But what about my mom and younger brother?" Ana aked. "I can't leave them."

"Then you take them with you." Christina said quickly before getting up from the table her food barely touched. She rushed to the room she had been staying in and came back out with her backpack. Reaching in she pulled out a small black box and handed it to Ana. "For you."

"Why did you give me this?" Ana asked looking at the box with confusion.

"It's to help you with your hunting. Kind of a starter kit."

Ana opened the box and looked inside. Inside were two flasks with a cross design in the middle with three rows of silver bullets. A small vial of deep red liquid and two silver pistols that looked brand new."

"How did you get the weapon?" Ana asked.

"I've had this for a few years. My first mentor, gave it to me as an early Christmas present. Those have never been used. So please be careful with them. Take good care of them."

"I can't take this," Ana said closing the lid. "These belong to you."

"Not anymore. Those are yours. And an added bonus, if I come back I'll show you how to cast your own bullets."

"When." Ana said giving Christina a hard stare. "When you come back."

"Fine when." Christina added smiling and zipped up her backpack. "Now get packed with the bare nessesities. Grab your family and go to your brothers farm."

Ana nodded and left, but after giving Christina a hug. "Esteja seguro, meu amiga.*"

"Você também.*"

~License to Hunt~

Christina felt her legs wobble beneath her as she began to walk the first six miles of her trek to find the facility after Ana had dropped her off at the airport. She closed her eyes for a second before Turing west and began to walk another ten miles before she came to a dirt road that lead nearly directly into a grove of tall tropical trees. She prayed silently that she was indeed heading in the right direction, as it was five miles until the facility was supposed to appear, until she came to a gaurd shack with the guard missing and the gate broken in half.

She swallowed hard as she walked keeping her feet as quiet as she could, as to not disturb the quiet area.

"Who goes there?" Hank's voice echoed in the trees making Christina stop in her tracks. She felt a ripple of fear blow through her as she watched her grandfather walk out the cover of some trees holding a pistol in his hands. She could see that it was shaking slightly in his grasp. "Lola?"

Christina nodded but didn't run towards him as a memory flashed in her mind at the night of the attack. "Christo." She wispered slightly her eyes not dropping from Hank's form. She saw him twitch slightly but he kept walking towards her.

"Oh, Lola Bunny I'm so glad that you made it out!" Hank said wrapping his arms around her. Christina nodded and gently took a step away from him. "How did you escape?"

"A friend helped me." She said reaching for her water bottle of holy water our of her backpack and popped open the lid. Hank eyed the bottle greedily.

"May I have some?" He asked and Christina nodded before taking a quick swig herself. She felt something flow down her throat as Holy Water usually did for her. She felt her finger start to tingle as the water continued to flow through her. Hank licked his parched lips before raising the bottle and squirting a large mouthful of water onto his mouth. Christina barely had time to react as Hank let out a loud piercing cry of pain and threw her towards a tree. Luckily Christina still had her backpack on which took most of the impact.

Her elbow was hot as pain ripped though it but soon the tingle she felt in her finger spread though her pained elbow. She watched as Hank tossed the water bottle of Holy Water to the side before stomping towards Christina as she scrambled to her feet. The demons black eyes stared into hers as he gripped the front of her shirt and raised her into the air.

"You little bitch!" The demons black eyes flashed even a deeper black as the demon held her higher. "I'll make you pay for that." And he tightened his grip on her shirt.

 **A/N:**

 **Translations for the chapter:**

" **Look what my little trap has caught."**

" **Tell me where you're base is at, or I will cut off your fingers."**

" **Do what you want. I've been through worse."**

" **Last chance."**

" **You know my answer already. But in case you forgot, Go to Hell!"**

" **Tell me now!"**

" **Never!"**

" **Do you want me to stop?"**

" **No. I'm okay. You didn't have to cut me."**

" **I'm hungry."**

" **Be safe my friend."**

" **You too."**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank my friend and fellow writer for helping me with translations. There will be some Latin please don't hate me if I'm missing information. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

Dean bounced his knee nervously as he sat next to his brother as they waited for their plane, which was three hours overdue, to arrive in Memphis Florida. "What is taking that plane?" He grumbled making Sam want to pretend he didn't know him. "I mean what are we doing taking a plane ride over the freakin' ocean anyways?"

"Because our sister is over there. Plus we need to help Hank with his demon problem, and you said "yes" for pie."

"Got to admit though that pie is worth it." Dean said stopping his knee bounce and smiled when he watched Sam slowly nod in agreement. "Damn this is taking too long!" Dean grump led causing a few people to glare over at him.

"Dean when are you so anxious to get on the plane?" Sam asked watching as the normal people walked and grumbled and listened to a young mother wrestle two young kids out of their jackets.

"Because if I wait any longer I'm about to say 'fuck it I'm not going'." Several people that sat near Sam and Dean looked furious with them with their choice of words.

"Dean just give it another hour. I'm sure by then it would be okay." Dean rolled his eyes before he saw the airport bar calling his name. "Look, go get yourself two drinks to calm down and then come back."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said as he walked away and noticed two flight attendants walking towards the same bar he turned and smiled down at his younger brother a large smile on his face. "Maybe I'll become a member of the Mile High Club." Sam rolled his eyes as he watched his brother strutting into the bar right after the two attendants.

~License to Hunt~

Christina tried to relax her body as she was flung into the air trying to reduce broken bones when she landed on rocks and a tree root. She release a cry of pain as she saw blood spewing out of a large gash on her leg where the rock had entered. She pulled her leg off of the rock and quickly sat up. Moving backwards as fast as she could as Hank advanced his black eyes almost laughing at her.

"What's funny about all of this," Hank said reaching down and pulling Christina to her feet, "When your brothers get here they're going to be oh so sad that they couldn't save you."

"You called my brothers?" Christina groaned as she was slammed into a tree her air being knocked out of her chest. "You do realize they're going to ask how you found me. When I told them I wasn't even with you."

"Oh I know." Hank smirked slamming Christina again into the tree trunk. "But you're not going to be alive when we find you." Hank reached out and touched Christina's neck and began to squeeze. Christina's eyes rolled back into her head as oxygen was slowly being cut off. "And I wonder what an impact this would have on your grandfather, when he realizes he's hands match the bruising on your neck?"

"So that's your plan?" Christina asked kicking the demon making him drop her painfully on her bad leg. "Pocess family men to make them kill their loved ones?"

"I'm not that barbaric." Hank said a smile spreading over his face as he walked up to her to once a gun lift her into the air. "I pocess to have them betray those that trusted them. I love to see the chaos that follows as they wake up when it's all over. And then I start all over again. Like with your friends father. I was pocessing him so that he could betray his whole team but your grandfather and August stopped him. August killed your friends father right as I left his body and entered August. I had to make it seem that August was killed on impact. Did you know I made him die like a hero?"

"You murdered my friends father and you're proud of it?" Hank smiled. "Oh speaking of your friend. When I get done with you and Hank meets up with your brothers, they're going to find your friend and all of her family dead."

"You're not going to find her." Christina growled smacking Hank in the face. "I'm not going to let you!"

Hank didn't seem phased by the punch but what seemed to stop him was the muttering of Latin. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Christina closed her eyes as she forced herself to continue to recite the ritual to send the demon that resided inside her grandfather back down to Hell.

"You do that, your grandfather dies!" The demon in Hank's body screamed. Christina hesitated to look into the eyes of the demon. She saw blood beginning to form from multiple bullet wounds that mostly was placed in his chest area.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino per caelum, caelum antiquos, glori Patri." Black smoke excaped Hank's screaming mouth and flew around before entering Christina's body. Her eyes went wide as the demon began to damaging her insides as Hank's form fell down to the ground.

"Give up the fight girl!" The demon spouted but let out a groan as Christina's body started to take over the soul.

"You heal my grandfather now before I send you to Hell myself." Sweat slid down her face as the left side of her body began to move on its own. Her hand hovered over Hank's body who was struggling to breathe. Soon the bullet wounds began to close up tight and Hank's body relaxed his breathing normal.

"Now you're mine." The demon exclaimed seizing control of her body completely. "First on my agenda in this body-" pain exploded through thedemon's host and black eyes darted around trying to find the source of the pain.

Ana stood holding out a book her mouth flawlessly spouting out the excersim to send the demon back down to hell. "Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." She finished and the black smoke exited her friends body and shot through the ground large searing marks burning several shrubs and vegetation that surrounded them. She sighed and rushed towards Hank's body first to make sure he was alive before she jumping to Christina's side. "Christina?" She panicked seeing her friend still in a sitting position but leaning back her face, looking at the sky. Blood slowly trickled down the corner of her mouth. She pulled out her cellphone and raised it to her mouth. "John, vou precisar de sua ajuda.*" She had to force herself to calm down as panicking would not save her friend's grandfather and her friend.

 **A/N:**

 **"John, I'm gonna need your help."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hank Ness felt his body shiver in the early morning chill that seemed to intensify his sore muscles. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to figure out where he was. The walls in the room he was in were painted light which in the early morning sunlight made the colors almost fade. He let out a deep cough as cold air licked inside his lungs and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt but saw it laying out on a chair beside his bed. He slowly climbed to his feet and closed the window. He knew he was still in Brazil just by the vegetation that lined some part of the cliffs edge.

"I'm so happy you're awake." The voice was young and soft making Hank turn around to see Ana standing in the doorway holding a small plate of eggs and some toast. "Here," she gently sat down the plate besides his shirt. "You must eat. You would feel a lot better."

"How did I get here?" Hank asked picking up his shirt and quickly throwing it over his head. "Who are you? Where's Christina?"

"My brother helped you and Christina here. She's in the other room, she's still sleeping."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Ana Serpico. I was a member of the BSN. That was until the facility was attacked." Ana said with a heavy sigh. "You need to eat." Ana said again, before turning to leave.

"You're Fernando Serpico's little girl, aren't you?" Ana froze and turned to look at Hank her eyes wide with surprise. "You know you remind me so much of him."

"How do you know him? He didn't have American friends."

"He was a very good friend of mine. He taught me Portuguese and helped me to be a better spy when I was younger."

"But that means you kill-"

"I didn't want to." Hank interupted. "He called us and told us to help him. He was afraid of hurting his team. I thought he was having a nervous breakdown but before I could calm him down, August attacked and-" he lowered his head.

"Were you the one that told my family?" Ana asked and Hank nodded. "Well, it would be very easy to hate you," Ana said taking in a deep breathe. "But I'm not going to. Since you at least apologized."

"It needed to be done." Hank said and Ana smiled in agreement.

"You should eat. Your grandsons should be here any time now." Ana closed the door behind her as she left.

~License to Hunt~

"You mean to tell me I suffered through a thirteen hour nightmare of a flight to help my sister's grandpa just to turn around to suffer through another thirteen hour flight?!" Dean's loud scream woke up Christina who winced at the huge headache that pounded in her head.

"Mister Dean," Ana's voice was a nice change to the loud scream from her older brother. "She didn't know you were on your way over. I tried to call you after it was taken care of but you didn't call me back or answer the call."

"Dean, she has a point." Sam's voice was calm and Christina let out a sigh before opening her eyes. She was back on the farm. She knew that just by the colors of the walls. "Besides we didn't know she would have taken care of the problem. Great job by the way."

"Thank you, but it was because of your sister that I kind of knew what to do. She is a great teacher."

"So you're a hunter now? Why choose this life?" Dean asked making Christina slolwy sit up feeling her body ache as she did. Her backpack on the small bed side table. Her mouth felt very dry as she reached for the water bottle and began to drink.

Just like it had done back at the facility her body began to tingle all over, the soreness vanishing completely. Even the headache was even gone. As the water made her mouth less dry, Christina gently pushed the blankets off of her before standing beside the bed. She felt as though nothing had happened to her as she walked without any pain to the bedroom door and opened it up.

"Christy?" Dean and Sam asked seeing her over Ana since she was a good foot shorter then Christina's brothers. They rushed to her side throwing arms around her pulling her into a near bone crushing hug.

"It seems that your friend is okay." Ana's brother John said walking though the front door followed by another boy a couple of years younger then Ana as well as an older woman.

"Dean. Sam." Christina grunted. "You can let me go. I need air." When her brothers released her, Ana pulled her into a hug.

"Graças a Deus você está bem!*" She said with a large smile.

"Graças a Deus você não me ouviu.*" Christina said with a chuckle. They broke the embrace and Christina saw her grandpa standing in the other bedroom doorway looking older and more tired, but at least he was alive. "Poppa." She said quietly before striding over to hug him. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said looking up at him.

~License to Hunt~

"Okay, I feel really weird." Dean said as he swayed in the terminal chairs. Sam capped the needle before placing it inside his backpack. He was happy the lie that he was a diabetic fooled the guard long enough for him to drug his brother so that the twelve and a half to thirteen hour flight would be a little more tolerable for him, Christina and Hank.

"Maybe we should keep this stuff for the next time we fly." Christina said with a chuckle as Dean slid in his seat and as Sam struggled to pull him back up.

"Good idea." Sam grunted after setting their brother into a sitting position. "But next time you're drugging him." Christina laughed and looked up to see Ana looking for her.

"I'll be right back." She said jumping to her feet.

"Don't be long. We'll be boarding soon." Sam called before taking a picture of the drugged, drooling and high Dean.

"Vai sair sem dizer adeus?*" Ana asked with a smile.

" Eu estava com medo que eu fosse,*" Christina said smiling back. "Se você não chegar a tempo.*"

"You surprised me, Christina." Ana said. "When you first came here you barely knew Portuguese and now, you can speak it well."

"Well I had a great teacher." Christina smiled. "You should come visit me in the states sometime. Come meet my family. Do some hunts if you want."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ana said before looking up and saw people heading towards the gate. "By the way, my full name is Ana Carolina Ribeiro Serpico."

"I can see why you waited to sprig this on me. What a mouthful." Ana and Christina chuckled but noticed Sam motioning to get his sister's attention.

"Well you should be heading." Ana said as she once again threw her arms around Christina. "Vá com Deus, até nos encontrarmos de novo.*"

"Que Deus esteja com você também. Minha amiga.*" Christina smiled before running towards the gate waving goodbye to her new friend.

 **A/N:**

 **Translations for Chapter 13.**

 **"Thank God you're alright!"**

 **"Thank God you didn't listen to me."**

 **"Will you leave without saying goodbye?"**

 **"I was afraid I was,"**

 **"If you didn't make it on time."**

 **"Go with God, until we meet again."**

 **"May God be with you as well. My friend."**


End file.
